


Sorry for liking your cat

by FairyTwinkle96



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Ali goes on a bad date, F/F, Fluff and Humor, She gets pissed drunk, college girl Alison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTwinkle96/pseuds/FairyTwinkle96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison knew she didn't like dating for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry for liking your cat

**Author's Note:**

> You know that au that's something like ' I found you pissed drunk in my house petting my cat' or something, this is sort of like that but from the other person POV

Alison Dilaurentis was never much of a dater.  
Sure, she went on the odd date every now and then in high school, but who didn't? She just preferred to know someone a little bit before wasting way too much money on the finest Carbernet Sauvignon wine. Fast forward a couple years and Alison was in her first serious and monogamous relationship with a nice lad called Chaz. Well, that was before walking in on him fucking the flower delivery girl over his desk, and that pretty much crushed that belief. So after a week filled with sad songs and sad movies and Denny's for dinner every night, Alison's roommate Hanna decided that she should get back out into the dating world.  
"Come on Ali! They are probably hundred of young and sexy people lining up to date you, in fact, there is this girl Amanda in my art class who thinks you're cute! I should totally give her your number so you guys can have a little gal pal fun, right?" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows at the last part.  
At that moment, Alison realised she was better than The Notebook and a fat filled cheeseburger and decided one date wouldn't hurt. Plus, she had saw Amanda walking around campus a couple times, and she wasn't that bad on the eye. So Hanna arranged a date for them at a local restaurant called "The restaurant" (which was obviously stolen from the bar in gone girl)and picked out a dress for Alison.

She still wasn't to sure on how that date ended up with her pissed drunk petting a strangers cat at the top of a 14 floor building.


End file.
